1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator, and more particularly to a pedal power generating device for providing effectively electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
The battery is the essential equipment of vehicle to provide stable electricity for actuating the vehicle. The vehicle has a generator for recharging the battery such that the battery is able to be continuously used.
However, when the vehicle is not used for a period of time, the electricity in the battery is gradually decreased. The voltage in the battery is lower than an essential voltage for actuating the vehicle such that the vehicle is not able to operate. Generally, it is need a pair of electrically connecting clamps for conducting electricity from another vehicle.
A conventional method to recharge the battery is to use the alternating current form home electricity supply. However, it is not inconvenient to recharge a vehicle outdoor.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional recharge equipment.